Renee Montoya (Gotham)
Renee Montoya is a character in the television series Gotham, appearing as a supporting character during the first half of season 1. She is a detective with Major Crimes Unit in Gotham City and along with her partner Crispus Allen wants to deal with the corruption in Gotham City. She is portrayed by Victoria Cartagena. History Background Renee Montoya was involved in a relationship with Barbara Kean and it involved drugs and alcohol. The pair eventually split and Montoya cleaned up her act, although she still had feelings for Barbara. The Wayne Killings After Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered and their son Bruce left orphaned, detectives James Gordon and Harvey Bullock were assigned to the case. Renee and her partner Crispus Allen offered to take over the case for them, but the pair declined. Both Montoya and Allen acted antagonstic towards the pair as they didn't trust Gotham's corrupt police system and Montoya believed Gordon to be corrupt, despite his own decontamination to clean up the crime in the city. Working against Gordon Montoya visited Barbara (who was now dating Jim) to warn her away from Gordon as she felt he was involved in a corrupt scheme to set up the wrong man for the Wayne killings. During this interaction the pair kissed, but Montoya left the apartment. After a low-level criminal named Oswald Cobblepot went missing after leaking information to Montoya and Allen that the mob set up the wrong guy they went to visit his mother to see if she knew anything, but she only believed Oswald was led astray by a woman. Montoya and Allen found a witness who claimed that Gordon 'killed' Cobblepot. The pair of them arrived at the precinct to arrest both Gordon and Bullock for Cobblepot's murder, however at that moment Cobblepot returned and made his grand appearance at the precinct. Gordon sent Barbara away from Gotham for her protection and returned to the precinct. As Gordon was meant to kill Cobblepot for the mob, mob boss Carmine Falcone sent his enforcer Victor Zsasz to retrieve Gordon and take him to Falcone. The police were forced to leave the precinct, and Gordon made his escape from Zsasz and ended up getting shot. In the car lot Montoya and Allen saved Gordon from Zsasz and drove him away to safety and to get his bullet wound checked out. Teaming up with Gordon Montoya and Allen teamed up with Gordon to help him fight against the crime in Gotham and to solve the Wayne murders. The pair were taken to meet Bruce, and Gordon stated that if anything happened to him Montoya and Allen would fully take over the case. The three of them went to see Assistant District Attorney Harvey Dent, who was building a case against a corrupt businessman named Dick Lovecraft whom he believed had the Waynes killed. But this went nowhere as Dick Lovecraft was later killed by assassins sent by an unknown party, eliminating him as a suspect in the case. Affair with Barbara After Barbara left Gordon, she secretly moved in with Montoya and the pair began an affair behind Gordon's back. However Montoya regretted it and broke off with Barbara. Appearances Season 1 *1x01: "Pilot" *1x02: "Selina Kyle" *1x03: "The Balloonman" *1x06: "Spirit of the Goat" *1x07: "Penguin's Umbrella" *1x09: "Harvey Dent" *1x11: "Rogues' Gallery" Trivia *Despite being promoted as a regular character, Montoya only appeared in 7 of the 22 episodes of the first season. The story involving her alliance with Gordon was suddenly dropped from the show. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Officials Category:Determinators Category:Antagonists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Female Category:Inconclusive